


Sunshine

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Pacifist Route, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love my soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: Markus likes to sing to Simon sometimes, especially in public to make him blush.





	Sunshine

_“You are my sunshine,”_

“Oh god, Markus, please, we’re in public—”

_“My only sunshine,”_ the android tugged on Simon’s arm, urging him to come closer where he was seated on the ground. He was smiling so sweetly at him, an unspoken _please_ in the soft touch. 

Simon could feel his face heat up when Markus gave him those puppy eyes, shameless in his displays of affection to his lover. They were supposed to be enjoying a beautiful, quiet day in the city park, the weather unusually cool for the summer, but _someone_ had to just get all touchy-feely. 

Markus brought the other’s hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, smiling devilishly up at Simon. The blushing android flicked his eyes around, conscious of their friends, North and Josh, sitting on the same blanket and the family a few feet away. 

It wasn’t that Simon didn’t like the attention, a little fire burned in his stomach at Markus’s boldness, but he was a reserved man, preferring to be in the background than the front lines ever since the Revolution. It was just his luck that he fell in love with such a charismatic man that had a tendency to push the envelope. 

Simon’s last string of resistance snapped when Markus’s hand turned to the synthetic white and opened himself to a connection with his lover. Meeting him halfway, Simon felt _hesitation_ and _reassurance_ rush through the link from Markus and every ounce of self-consciousness ran away. Did Simon really think that his dear Markus would continue pushing him into something he wasn’t comfortable with? Of course not, especially not to someone he loved so dearly. Simon smiled softly at the other android as he finally dropped down next to him on the blanket. 

The connection was never lost as Markus wrapped his strong arm around Simon’s middle and held him so, so close, _“You make me happy when skies are grey.”_

Simon let out a low laugh as Markus kissed his temple, cheek, ear, and nudged his face against his neck. He was probably looked like a blue, blushing mess with a dorky smile on his face, but Simon couldn’t bring himself to really care. Markus’s other hand came up to the side of his face and gently brought it to look at him entirely.

Every time Simon looked at his lover straight on, he would get his artificial breath knocked out of him. Markus was always, _always_ so beautiful, and Simon had committed every detail of his face to memory. The elegant dip in his cheeks, a strong jaw with stubble to match, and striking eyes that he refused to change back to be matching. Markus admitted that he liked having the blue one, it was like he had a piece of his love with him at all times. Oh, how the quieter android _melted_ at the confession that day. 

_“You’ll never know dear how much I love you,”_ Held just a hair's breadth away, Simon could feel his lover’s lips ghost over his own. 

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away,”_ Simon finished for Markus, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss those full lips. The arms around him tightened, and Simon felt his program stutter, giving in to another kiss and another one and another— 

“Uuuugh stop being so cute,” North’s voice cut through Simon’s haze, and he leaned away to rest his forehead on Markus’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed about being called out, yet that didn’t stop the self-satisfied smile he kept hidden against his lover’s neck. 

Markus laughed and hugged Simon tighter, “We’ll stop when Simon over here stops being cute. Which will be never.” 

North groaned again, Josh was chuckling, and Simon smacked a hand against the other android’s chest, still trying to hide his face. It didn’t keep him from thinking he could stay like this forever, basking in the warmth of the sunshine and Markus’s unending string of _love_ buzzing through the connection.


End file.
